


Drzazga

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opieka nad bliźniakami wymaga nadzwyczajnej cierpliwości i oczu dookoła głowy.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 50 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drzazga

Molly radziła sobie z wszelkimi drobnymi urazami dzieci, była przyzwyczajona do krzyku i płaczu. Nie każde jednak płakało. Bliźniacy stanowili wyższą ligę.

Pół biedy, gdy zdradzały ich podarte ubrania. Wtedy mogła namierzyć, z kim i co jest coś nie tak. Wszelkie choroby i mniejsze urazy to już inna sprawa. Wtedy trzeba było bawić się w detektywa dłużej. Chłopcy utrzymywali, że boli ich obu lub ukrywali problem.

Teraz zwabiła ją cisza. W tym domu rzecz wyjątkowo podejrzana. Bliźniaków namierzyła w pokoju Billa, gdy George skradzioną igłą grzebał w palcu Freda.

— Co tu się wyprawia?!

— Wbiła nam się drzazga w palec — odpowiedzieli.


End file.
